warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Saya's Vigil
is a quest introduced in , revolving around the mystery behind a long-lost Eidolon researcher and the Ostron people. Completing this quest will reward players with the blueprint for the Gara Warframe. Walkthrough To unlock the quest, players must have completed Vor's Prize, have a minimum Mastery Rank of 1, and have completed a Bounty on the Plains of Eidolon. If players have accomplished all of the above, they can talk to Konzu in Cetus with the prompt "A Personal Favor" to begin the quest. A Personal Favor When players talk to Konzu, he will converse with the Tenno about Saya, a woman who lives on the outskirts of Cetus. Konzu then shows a sketch showing him, Saya, and a man named Onkko, Saya's husband, and he tells of how Onkko disappeared five years ago leaving a distraught Saya. Now, Konzu is hearing whispers from The Quills about the Grineer finding leads on Onkko's whereabouts, and Konzu fears that Saya may do something rash. He asks the Tenno to talk to Saya for him, since he has not spoken to her in a long time. A white objective marker will appear on the map, showing Saya's location within Cetus. Players can talk to Saya, who will express her desire to go out and search for her husband, along with her annoyance at Konzu, who was apparently involved with Onkko's disappearance. Saya will ask the Tenno if they want to help, and players can either accept or reject her: accepting her will immediately load the Tenno out onto the Plains to begin the quest. As an option, players can also talk to Saya with the prompt "But it's been five years", where she expresses her disdain at the Quills' self-centered nature. Find Onkko Players must go to the waypoint marked on the Plains, located to the west just outside of Cetus walls. There, they will encounter a Grineer drilling operation where they are apparently looking at Onkko's research. Vay Hek then contacts the Tenno with his disdain at their involvement with the Ostrons, and the Lotus mentions how only Hek would lead outmatched Grineer to their deaths against an Eidolon. With Vay Hek laughing that he will gladly send more to their deaths for a chance at killing the Lotus, the Grineer will start dropping in reinforcements to the dig site. Players must eliminate all enemies that arrive within the dig site, whose area is denoted by a red circle on the minimap. Once the area is clear, the Lotus will detect strange readings from a nearby cave in the area, which is currently covered up by a Grineer drilling machine. Konzu remembers that the cave was where he and Onkko often took shelter in the past before a rockslide sealed it, and wonders if Onkko is inside, raising Saya's hopes up. Players must destroy the drill's augers, which will be indicated by a white gleam on its surface, by attacking it with any weapon in order to access the cave. Inside, players will find an Ostron Coffer, a white locked box, at the end of the cave. Players can pick up the coffer by interacting with it (default ), at which point Saya wonders if the coffer is Onkko's to her dismay, while ignoring Konzu's attempt to comfort her as she mentions how he was there when Onkko disappeared. The Lotus is unable to figure out the lock on the coffer, and asks players to return to the Orbiter to examine it. An extraction waypoint will be provided to the player out on the Plains, marked by a green radius on the minimap, to allow players to exit the Plains and go back to their ship directly without returning to Cetus. Back in the Orbiter, Lotus asks the player to examine the coffer using the Codex, which automatically brings up a close-up view of the box. The Lotus, seeing the box's lock is damaged, suggests forcing it open. Saya however explains that the box is protected by a Shatter-lock, which uses a glass key that was broken, and that forcing it open would only destroy the contents inside. She suggests rebuilding the glass key instead, and the Lotus will send the player 25 Codex Scanners in their inventory for use in locating the Shatter-lock's shards out on the Plains. To equip the Codex Scanners, players must go to their Arsenal, and bring up the Gear menu before putting the Codex Scanner in one of the 12 Gear slots available. Players will be unable to progress to the next mission if the Codex Scanners are not equipped. Locate the Shatter-Lock pieces Location: Plains of Eidolon, Earth Enemy Level: 5 - 8 Returning to the Plains, players must find a small Grineer camp marked by a waypoint. En route, Konzu offers his assistance in finding Onkko only to be rebuffed by Saya, who believes in Konzu's involvement due to her rejecting his declaration of love in the form of an iron flower, an accusation that Konzu denies. One players arrive at the Grineer camp, their task is to find the broken shards of the Shatter-lock key located within the yellow radius marked on the map. To do so, players can equip their Codex Scanner by bringing up the Gear menu (default ) which will put them into a scoped first person view. As the Shatter-lock key is a viable target for the Codex Scanner, it will flash orange within the Codex Scanner's sight, which can be seen even through obstacles. Once located, players must then scan the Shatter-lock shard by aiming the Codex Scanner at it and holding down the Fire key (default ). There are three shards on the Grineer camp, and players must find all three to complete the objective. At this point, Vay Hek will transmit his intention to retrieve the glass shards, as he believes it to be the key to unlocking a power that can defeat the Sentients. Multiple enemy reinforcements will then drop in, and players are to kill all Grineer within the camp. In particular, a Tusk Bolkor assault transport will fly in to provide close-air support for the Grineer, and players must destroy it in order for the Lotus to extract them. Once it is destroyed, an extraction waypoint will be provided nearby. The Lotus will ask what power Vay Hek was referring to, and Konzu explains that Onkko found the remains of "Unum's Champion", a woman of Glass, and studied it. The knowledge was kept secret by the Quills until the Grineer captured one of them, leading to their current pursuit. Figuring out the possibility of Onkko having been captured by the Grineer, Saya wonders if Vay Hek might trade the Onkko in return for the relic, before berating herself for thinking about treacherous thoughts. Tracking an off-world shipment of supplies to a Grineer ship in orbit, the Lotus surmises that Hek would bring any shards he's found there, and asks the Tenno to infiltrate it. Board Hek's Galleon - Pacific, Earth Tileset: Grineer Galleon, Earth Enemy Level: 5 - 8 Arriving at the Grineer ship, the Lotus finds her scans are being blocked, making her unable to scan for shards. Saya mentions how she and Onkko discovered that the shards respond to a unique harmonic, and laments that they can't subject the ship to a wideband harmonic. The Lotus however claims that she can do so, and subjects the vessel to a broad frequency sweep, visible as blue pulses of light passing through the ship. With the fragments located, Konzu discusses how Sya and Onkko's work was beneficial for Cetus, and Saya explains that it came at the cost of their personal relationship due to their dedication to Cetus. The objective in this mission to find a vault holding the shard marked by a waypoint. Along the way, players will enter a shuttle bay room, at which point the Grineer will launch an ambush led by a Nox, which players must defeat to proceed. Once players reach the designated vault, they must hack the marked console, which will automatically grab the shard, allowing them to go to extraction to finish the mission. Saya points to Vay Hek digging in the Central Plains, where Onkko once found some artifacts, and surmises that the last piece of the lock is there. This makes Konzu and Saya reminisce over a past memory involving Onkko, causing Saya to realize where they should look for the last piece. Saya suggests to wait until nightfall, as there won't be any Grineer patrolling the plains then. Saya's Vigil Location: Plains of Eidolon, Earth Enemy Level: 5 - 8 Note: this phase of the quest will always put players at the Plains of Eidolon in nighttime, regardless of the Plain's actual time of day. Back on the Plains, a waypoint has been provided which players must reach to find the last Shatter-lock shard. Arriving at the site near a small lake, players will find an entire battalion of Grineer in combat against a lone Eidolon Teralyst, a gigantic Sentient construct roaming the Plains. The Lotus advises the Tenno to seek cover, as they are currently no match for the Sentient. Players must get past the ensuing battle and into a cave near the lake, where players can find a large Orokin object inside. To find the last shard, players must find a small rock shaped in a perfect circle on top of a mound, and then remove it by interacting with it, revealing the shard underneath. Once players have scanned the Shard with their Codex Scanner, they can use an alternate cave opening that leads away from the battle outside, then proceed to a designated extraction waypoint. On the Orbiter, the Tenno complete the Shatter-lock and open the coffer, only to find an iron flower inside, the one Konzu gave her in the past. An inbox message from the Lotus will be sent, with a transmission telling them how she used a harmonics sweep to examine the Shatter-lock key and found data for Gara, the Glass Warrior. Players will then receive the Gara blueprint, ending the quest. Epilogue If the player has completed both this quest and The War Within, bringing the Operator to the north-east part of Cetus will allow them to access the Quills' hideout. It is revealed that The Quills' representative turned out to be Onkko himself, hiding under a mask. After alluding all the bloody futures he had foreseen, his reason of disappearing was to spare Saya from her grim fate, deciding to leave Saya to Konzu's care. Notes *Players who already own Gara by buying her from the Market before completing the quest will receive a veiled Riven Mod instead. *While players need to equip Codex Scanners to progress through the quest, the Shatter-lock key shards can also be located and scanned using Synthesis Scanners. Tips * Bringing Helios modded with Investigator greatly simplifies searching for glass shards, as Helios will automatically scan them if the player is within range. Bugs Media Warframe - SAYA'S VIGIL - How to get Gara Blueprint Part 1 Warframe - SAYA'S VIGIL - How to get Gara Blueprint Part 2 Warframe Saya's Vigil - Gara Frame Quest - Complete Category:Update 22